Dragon Ball Z : Redone
by Goshen Son
Summary: Ok this is a what if story of what if goku had a twin brother.Rated T for voilence later
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is my first story so don't be to mean but send reviews and let me see my mistakes! By the way I suck a little at the beginning so don't criticize me there. Goku is a little OOC. This is a what if series of what would have happened if Goku had a twin brother. 

ABCDEFG... I do not own Dragon Ball Z yay!

_SAIYAN SAGA_

"GOHANN! NOO!" Goku yelled towards his newly found brother and son, holding his stomach.

"DDAADDDDY!" Gohan shouted back as Radiz took him to an unknown place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_MEANWHILE IN THE SKY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"_Goku! Why would Radiz hurt him?!" A_n mysterious figurethought in the sky. "I better help him." He told himself as he desended from the sky.

"Who's that." Krillin asked when he saw someone land about ten feet away from him.

The man had a red and black gi with a red headband and boots like Goku's. He had a moon and star necklace and two, skinny black bands around his wrist above the wristbands. What shocked them was the fact that he had hair like Goku's!

"Oh, me?" the man said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes you!" Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin shouted while Goku sat silent.

"My name is Goshen," he said in the most casual way possible, "and I'm his twin brother." he pointed to Goku. Goku's eyes widen with shock before he jumped into a defensive stance.

"Hey, I am not about to hurt you," he said putting his hands up, "I'm here to help you, get son you know." Goku looked at Goshen got from his stance.

"How do I know your not going to hurt anyone."

"Look you can ask me three questions, after that I help you get your son." Goshen said.

* * *

Ha ha ha cliffhanger! Check in soon for Goshen's bio ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm being nice to give you two chapters in two days, I gave Goten a cookie so he can do the disclaimer, Goten.

Goten: Hi mister Goshen Son doesn't own Dragon Ball Z he said if he did he would give me more cookies. Wait does this mean your my uncle?

Me(plotting to take over DBZ): In the future of this story, Goten, in the future.

_**THE LAST CHAPTHER**_

"Look you can ask me three questions, after that I help you get your son." Goshen said.

_**NOW**_

"Three questions, Goku, chose wisely by the way I'm coming to." Piccolo said coming out of seemingly nowhere.

Goku frowned as if in thought "Ok," he said "Um, there's something your hiding isn't there,can you tell me what it is?" Goshen bit his lip nervously

"I can,um, see the future of both you, me, and recently your son." Goshen said very nervously.

"You can what!" Bulma shouted making Goshen cringe.

"I. Can. See. The. Future."Goshen told her once again.

"Ok, I can tell your telling the truth," Goku said to him before they got into a fight, "Hm,what's with the necklace?"

"Our mom, before we was sent of the planet, gave it to me,the star controls the visions and the moon keeps me from truning into great ape." Goshen said pointing to the necklace.

"Last question, do you still have your tail?"Goku asked.

Goshen lowered his pants a little bit and pulled out his tail, "Yep!"

"Ok, lets go." Piccolo said very impatiently.

Goku got the dragon radar from Bulma and called nimbus. As they were about to take off an idea popped in Goku's head.

"Hey Goshen."

"Yeh."

"Jump on nimbus."

"Ok."

As Goshen lowered down onto nimbus Krillin gave him warning, but he paid him no mind. When he got close he deiced to just drop down. When he landed he stayed.

"Wow." Bulma said.

"Can we go now?" Goshen says not at all surpised he could ride nimbus.

"Sure." Piccolo said shaking his head.

Check in next time for the next Dragon Ball Z : Redone!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter,I got M. Trunks to say the disclaimer after sharpening his sword,Trunks.

(M)Trunks: Ok Akin does not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT if he did I would kill the person who gave it to him.

Me: I told you to call me Goshen Son you jerk.

Trunks: But it suits you 'cause it means brave boy in African.

Me: That's why I was named it. Akin Goshen Perkins means Brave Boy/ Near Me/ Child Of Perk.

Trunks: Yay I know your full name now.

Me(wanting to know why I said my full name): Forget you Trunks!

* * *

_**Zooming Towards Gohan**_

"They're not that far now!" Goku shouted over the gosh-awful winds.

"Good the wind's so hard it's hurting my face." Goshen yelled.

"Can you two shut up you're hurting my ears more than the wind." Piccolo roared.

* * *

_**Two Minutes Later With Radiz**_

"I want daddy." cried Gohan beating on the glass of the pod.

"Shut up you brat." Radiz said menacingly which made Gohan quiet.

"_**Beep Beep Beep."**_

"Hm,Kakorrot must have found me but there two power levels with him. One seems very weak(Goshen), and the other one a little stronger (Piccolo)."

* * *

When they touched ground Radiz got wide-eyed.

"Holy crud your still alive Cereriac!" Radiz said "We assumed you was dead."

"Well you assumed wrong." Goshen said.

"Oh well you're still very weak," Radiz says ask he steps forward.

"Wrong again." Goshen countered taking off his bracelets and weights raising his ki tremendously.

"Man your power level is more than two times that of Kakorrot's!"

"What!" Piccolo and Goku shouted.

"Ki suppressors, great workout when they're on." Goshen says lifting the two black bracelets off the ground.

"Well it doesn't matter I can still kill you three with ease."

Radiz launches himself towards them kicking and punching all three sending them flying backwards. It's clear he has the upper hand.

* * *

That chapter is done now woot. I be will not updating for about a week do to the fact that I have a school assiment I have not started yet. Yes my name Is Akin Goshen Perkins, some people call me Goshen, some people call me Akin whatever floats their boat. ~Goshen Son out~


	4. Chapter 4

Can someone shucking review!? My new word shuck. :) Here's Chichi, got her a new frying pan.

Chichi: Hi Goshen does not own DB/Z/GT, if he did I'd kill him.

Me: Hey! **CLANG!**

Chichi: Don't yell or talk back to me. Now do you have something to say?

Me: _twitches, drools, and moans._

_**(GOSHEN'S P.O.V.)**_

"Ow" I moan after being punched. _Why did I act cocky? Oh Yeah, he said I was weak. _I thought as I jumped to my feet. Goku and Piccolo looked at me as they got up as if they thought I had an idea. _Nope not a single idea. Why doesn't a vision come when I need it, just one battle at least. _I had pressed the small button on the back of my necklace's symbol but, not a single vision came. I power up to max and try to push it, then I launch myself towards my older brother.

Trying not to lose form or power I lower my power a little then I attack harder trying not to be sloppy. Goku and Piccolo attack his sides while I assault him. When jumped back I didn't he hit me in the jaw.

_**(NORMAL P.O.V.)**_

Goshen sailed though the sky and stopped himself about a yard away from them, fuming. When he slowly floated back with a ki balls in his hands, Piccolo and Goku started backing away from Radiz.

"Go..," he started, lifting his hands spreading his arms like wings, "Mi..," he puts his hands on his chest palms facing outwards, "HA...!" he shot his hands out and another Goshen formed from the ki. "Go." He said pointing towards Radiz. The clone morphs in to a dragon and shoots towards Radiz. When they connected it cracked Radiz's suit, he dropped to the ground and the dragon broke into pieces and flew towards and into Goshen.

When he touched down in front of Goku he asked, "What was that."

"It's called the Gomiha, it's my signature attack, it stuns the enemy for 'bout two minutes."he said rubbing his jaw. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"Cool, but nope." Goku said.

"Yeah," Piccolo said looking towards Radiz. "But someone needs to grab his tail." "I will." Goku said with a hushed voice.

"You guys." Goshen said with fear, "He's getting up." Goku turned and was punched, he went sailing upwards towards the sky.

_**(WITH GOHAN)**_

Gohan stared at his daddy flying up and not stopping. "daddy." Gohan whispered, "_**GRRR...**_" he growled and rage overtook him he squatted down and jumped.

Everyone turned when Gohan jumped out of the space pod, destroying the top of the pod.

I've been doing short chapters and I'm sorry. I'll make it up and make a chapter bigger than my attention span, which got very small on me one day, like I said earlier shucking review! Ouch, how does Goku, Goten, and Gohan take that frying pan.~Goshen Son out~


	5. Chapter 5

I promised a big chapter and here's one as big as I can do. Here is Gohan I gave him a new textbook.

Gohan: Goshen here does not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, if he did we would have birthdays next to each other.

Me: Oh yeah, May 10 (me) and May 11(gohan), forgot.

Gohan(near tears): You forgot my birthday.

Me: Sorry Gohan, forgive me?

Gohan: Of course I'll forgive you.

Me & Gohan: Now on with the show. Hey! Stop that! That's annoying!

Everyone stared at Gohan as he shot out of the space pod.

"Don't you hurt my daddyyy!" Gohan yelled launching himself towards his uncle, Raditz, proceeding in cracking his armor even more so. Gohan tumbled away from his shell-shocked uncle, K.O., with swirls in his eyes.

Raditz(A/N who I'm pretty sure is pissed off beyond return) turned towards the brat with purple lightning dancing in his hand. "I see you are more pesky than I thought, but I can deal with that." He said looking at Gohan with pure anger. As he lifts his hand the lightning intensifies. Goshen and Piccolo, who's been frozen for what seems like forever, went into action. They launched themselves at Raditz and sent a flurry of ki balls at his face and chest.

While his brother clutched his face in pain, Goshen picked up Gohan and flew him to a safer spot before flying towards Raditz and decking him the jaw. Raditz, already being pissed off, charged up the biggest and most powerful ki ball Goshen has ever seen and launched it. Goshen braced himself for impact and screamed in pain when the ki ball connected. Piccolo, who fighting off Raditz, could only listen to the screams.

Goku, who was getting of the ground, went to help his brother. He was nearly there when when he heard a heart-wrenching scream of pain from his brother. He saw a flash of light, then nothing. When he could see again his saw Goshen at his feet, laying on his back, with his shirt burned off and deep scars on his chest. "Goshen," No reply "Goshen?" Goku, getting worried felt for a pulse, when he felt none his face went from worried to flat out fury.

Piccolo, who was still fighting Raditz, grunted in pain when his arm got shot off. Slapping Raditz away he flew towards Goku, only to be addressed first "He's dead." Goku said. "We can just wish him back with the dragon balls" Piccolo "We need to stop him fast, can you fight with one arm?" "Yea, hold him in place and hold him as long as you can." Goku nodded and flew over to grab Raditz. "Piccolo come over here I can't turn him around." "Kakkorot let go of me!" Piccolo flew over and started to charged up his attack.

"Piccolo hurry I can't hold him much longer"Goku strained. "Just hold on a sec."Piccolo said back "Rrrrr" "Special Beam Cannon!" A beam of ki hit Raditz and went through him and Goku. It sent Goku flying backwards and Raditz rolling to the side. "Hn" Raditz huffed when Piccolo came over. "Killing me won't be sufficient. Two more saiyans have being listening in on us. There going to stronger than me, and they will be here in just one year. Ha ha ha ha ha h..." Piccolo killed Raditz and looked for his cape and turban.

* * *

_**~Two Minutes Later~**_

"He's fine just tired."Bulma said walking over to Krillen, who was leaning over Goku and Goshen. "Good Chi-chi would kill me if he was hurt." "Goku!" Everyone shouted, as a smile crepe on their friend's face.

_**(Cue Sad Music)**_

"Krillen? Can you watch after them for me?"

"Goku don't say that you'll make it." Krillen said.

"Not this time buddy. I can feel my self slipping away."

"No."

"Bye Everyon..."Goku didn't even finish his sentence when when he died.

"Goku!" Krillen shouted laying his head on Goku's body, "No."

Goku's and Goshen's bodies started to static and disappeared into thin air. "What!"Everyone yelled looking around. "Kami must be doing something." Piccolo said walking up. "I'll be taking that." With that Gohan floated into the air and into Piccolo's hand. "Why are you taking him?" Bulma asked. 'To train him." he said before taking off.

"Great, now some has to tell Chi-chi that Goku is dead."

"Not it!"Bulma and Master Roshi said it before Krillen .

"Crap." He said.

* * *

I feel bad for Krillen, but before anyone **REVEIWS** and says something about it being too different, the title says Redone. I was aiming for 1,000 words but 832 words is close I guess. Next time you'll see how long the chapter is, might be long might not who knows. Have nothing to say so...~Goshen Son out~


	6. Goshen's Life

Goku will be doing the disclaimer for the next five chapters, because I promised him some sushi each day he does it. Goku.

Goku: Goshen does not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Sushi please.

Me: Here _*** gives him a big bag of sushi ***_

Oh yeah, I will not show Krillen's and Gohan's misfortune. Oh, and you'll see what Goshen is scared of in this chapter, and his you'll hear about his life.

_**GOSHEN'S LIFE**_

Goku and Goshen was standing in front of a **big red giant** with Kami. " Hn, Son Goku and Goshen, no last name huh Goshen?" Goshen shook his head no. "Ok then (A/N I keeping this short), Snake Way is that way." Goku and his twin jogged over to the door, "There will be a car for you outside." "Ok!" The two said unison as they left.

When they got out of the car Goshen visibly paled at the site of the snake head, and Goku noted this. "Hey Goshen, what's wrong?" He asked. "N..nothing."Goshen replied shakily. "No not nothing something." "Drop it, Goku." "Why?" "DROP IT!" "Fine." (If you did not note he was scared of snakes your sad)Goku walked over to the man who drove them. "What if we get hungry?" He asked. "Well you won't have to worry about starving to death since your already dead. Oh,and don't fall off Snake Way or you'll fall into HFIL" He said turn to leave. "Wait, can you deliver a message." "Sure, to whom?" "Baba." "Ok, the message." the blue man said whipping out a notepad. "Tell her to tell her brother, Master Roshi, to revive me and my brother after one year has passed." "And this is from whom?" "Son Goku." "Ok." "Bye." Goku said as the man jumped in the car a drove off. Goshen was tapping his foot impatiently, looking at the snake nervously. "Ready to go Goku?" "Yep." and with that they jumped up and flew.

_**(Five Minutes Later)**_

Goku landed on Snake Way and put his hands on his knees. "What's wrong Goku."Goshen said still floating. "Tired." "Well you should train to fly more when we get to King Kai's." Goshen suggested. "Ok." Goku said perking up. Goshen landed and started to run and Goku followed. A few hours later they stopped from hunger. "I wonder what clouds taste like?" Goku said reaching over to grab a cloud and shoved it in his mouth "Ywum, twhisw isw gwood. Gwoswhen ywou nweed to twry swome. (Translation Yum, this is good. Goshen you need to try some) Goshen reached over and ate some. "Yum." he said and dug in.

Once the Saiyans where full they went back to running. "Hey Goshen," Goku said looking over at his brother. "Can you tell me more about yourself?" Goshen looked at his brother and looked back ahead. "Ok, but get ready for a long story." "It's a long way to King Kai's, so I don't mind." Goshen took a deep breath and began. "When I was born they took me to a medical unit and did some scans and found out I was born sick, when you was born two minutes later nothing was wrong with you. They gave me to our mom, and told her I'll die soon. Then left with you in their hands. Mom put her hand on my forehead then mumbled something like, ' Cereriac, my child, I give your some of my life so you may grow old like your brother.' then she kissed my cheek and I felt better. She gave me her necklace and said that I can see the future and she wanted me to watch over you then and man came in, I think it was our dad, and ask for my power level. Mom said that I was sick but she healed me, but dad cut her off and said something about not using her powers."Goshen looked at Goku who looked at him, smiled and continued. "He looked for my power level with his scouter, smiled, and said '200' and left. Two men came took me and ask what your name was going to be, mom said Kakorrot, then the men took me to a room put next to you then left. The next day, they put us in some pods then shipped us off to Earth. A lady founded me, she took care of me, and gave me a home. I was bad at first but I mellowed and became humble." Goshen looked at Goku again but this time he was near tears. "One day a man came and …" Goshen had tears streaming down his face. "he killed her right in front of me. All I remember is a flash of golden-yellow, and me beating up the man, then dropping him off a hospital, only because I forgave him at the last second, then passing out at the edge of the clearing." Goku stopped running and looked at his brother in shock. Goshen stopped and sat down and Goku sat down with him. "When I woke up, I picked her up, carried her to the side of the house, and started to dig a hole. I dug slowly, when I was done, put her in gently and put her favorite necklace in. It was hard, but I buried her. I left and broke a bolder and grabbed the biggest slab. I put all my ki in my hand and carved a tombstone then I carved 'Grandma Nova ?-745'. I went back to the house and put the tombstone in the ground above the grave. It was hard to sleep without her but I did." Goshen looked at Goku who was looking down at the ground. "The next day I practiced and learn how to do a Gomiha, after that I traveled and learned to fly. Soon I remembered that I was suppose to watch after you, so I began to watch. After a while I stopped watching and went back to training. So that pretty much sums it up." Goshen clapped his hands stood up and wiped his eyes. Goku put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I sorry Goshen. You didn't have to tell me about her if you didn't want to. Something like that happened to my Grandpa Gohan." Goku said with a small trace of sadness. "It's okay Goku, let's go."

Woot! That was the longest chapter I have done since that awesome WW ll story I did. I was sick from school so I decided to finish the chapter. ~Goshen Son out~


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back sorry I forgot to update. Thank for reviewing pvilliabos. Oh, and his Grandma Nova gave it to him three weeks after she found him because he was always was near her and Goshen means near me. Goku your up.

Goku: (instant transmissions in the room) Hi Goshen here doesn't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT if he did Chi said she'd kill the man who gave it to him then she'd kill Goshen * gulps *.

Me: Hn, she's just being mean. OK here you go.* Throws Goku his sushi *

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

I'm going to seem mean here but I'm going to skip to the last few minutes of Goku's and Goshen's time on Kai's planet. Sorry but I've been sick lately and I just don't feel like typing so much.

"Hey our halos' there gone!" Goku exclaimed. "Yes we're going back home." Goshen said pumping his fist in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I forgot it took 6 months for you two to get down Snake Way!" King Kai yelled.

"Oh no, we'll never get back on time!"Goku said. "We're stronger now we can make it back in time, besides I could have flown halfway here before I just ran so I wouldn't leave Goku behind." Goshen said. "Let's go Goku." he finished walking away. Goku followed after his twin after he said goodbye.

"Let's hope we don't see them again" King Kai said to Gregory. "Can't guarantee that King Kai!" Goshen shouted as he and Goku barreled towards the kai. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" King Kai ducked as Goshen and Goku jumped over his head. "I hope he was just kidding and didn't get that from a vision." The kai said "ooh ooh" Bubbles agreed as Gregory nodded.

As soon as they were right above Snake Way they shot through the sky as they tried to get to King Yemma's place on time. Three hours later they finally saw King Yemma's place and sensed Kami appear. "Goku speed up, Kami's up ahead!" Goshen said increasing his speed, Goku followed in suit. They glided past the snake head and right into Yemma's office. "Hurry grab on!" Kami urged them and Goku grabbed his hand and Goshen clasped his hand on his shoulder. As soon as they grabbed Kami they disappeared. " Well that's enough excitement for one day." Yemma said as he straitened the papers on his desk.

When they appeared on the Lookout, Goku told them to wish the duo luck. They sprinted to the edge and jumped off with a 'bye'. As they flew down they got two senzu beans from Korin. " Goku I think we should share a bean, so there's one for anyone whose hurt." Goshen told Goku, so he split the bean and gave half to his brother. As they neared the end of the giant pole, Goku called nimbus and jumped on.

They flew in near silence. The only thing they heard was the faint slap of the wind. Goshen had a slight look of grimace as they flew. "You feel it to, huh?" Goku asked with a small frown. "Yeah, two small kis(Gohan and an injured Krillen) and three larger ones(I think you can guess) but there should be more than that." Goshen replied, "I hope we're not to late."

When they got there Gohan was about to be stomped on by a big, burly man with no hair and huge muscle. Goku got off of nimbus and told it to get Gohan, and it got to him right before the man's foot went down. Gohan stared in shock at nimbus then looked up to see his daddy and a man who looked just like him, but that didn't matter because his dad was back. "Dad." Gohan said to worn out to say it louder. "He's back" Krillen said still on his stomach on the ground. Goku dropped to the ground and Goshen dropped down near nimbus and guided it towards Krillen. "Ha ha ha ha, you're to late all you little friends are dead." Nappa said trying to get to Goku upset which was working."Aww, Is your blood pressure going up." Goshen deiced to open the link between him and Goku_ 'Dang it Goku if you don't clam down, your going to give away your power' _Goku calmed but he walked up to Nappa and went around him so fast it seemed as if he transported behind the man. Goku came up to Goshen, Gohan, and Krillen. Goshen tossed Goku a senzu bean and he split the bean in half to give it to his son and friend. "Goku I'm going to fight this battle, watch your son. You have no say in this, if I call you, you join, other wise keep out of this."

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv xvxvxvxvxvxxvxvxvxvxxvxvxvxv xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Sorry I just have had writers block for the last few days so I typed as far as my brain would let me. Happy Halloween! ~Goshen Son out~


	8. Author's note

Sorry but my computer broke down and I'm in the hospital because my appendix burst. I'm making this quick because I sort of hacked into someone's computer. See ya when I get a computer and when I get out of this hospital. ~Goshen Son out~


End file.
